Vanessa Foxglove
Vanessa Foxglove is the daughter of SPY Fox, the charming spy from the Humongous Entertainment game series of the same name (and interesting subtitles thereof). Personality Vanessa is a highly mysterious character and we can't tell you anything. Except her middle initial (Q.), her lucky number (99) and her detailed personality. Go figure. Her father is a classic tuxedo-and-martini spy, and Vanessa strives to be just like him. She's often found lurking in hallways, looking for sneaky ways into places, and fooling with gadgets. And oh boy, does she have a lot of those. From cheeseburger phones to hypnotizing lollipops to air-conditioned shoes to X-ray bubblegum, Vanessa's got it all, and is always overzealously ready to try them all out. Though, she's a vegan, so how that cheeseburger phone fools anyone...Whatever. She'll break out some nifty spy gadget to anyone who asks, eager to show it off, but won't let anyone touch. Dangerous stuff. Can't let just any hooligan touch it! She takes her destiny very seriously, already snooping and spying on anyone if she thinks they're up to no good. This can get her into trouble, but what's detention if it means the greater good? Also, puns. Vanessa has a horrible weakness for puns, often spending her time thinking up a witty one-liner for any given situation. She often finds herself muttering under her breath, snarking at all that is around her and treating it like it's a grand spy adventure and she always needs the right thing to say. While she's very awkward and hesitant to admit it, Vanessa has a mild form of autism. While this means she puts her all into her spy work and into psychology projects, it can also cause some problems elsewhere. She speaks slightly too loudly and laughs at her own jokes. She taps on her desk and gnaws on her pencils, even the ones with hidden recording devices in them. She sometimes has trouble reading social cues or subtler emotions, which can lead to her insensitively making a pun on the subject or continue prodding you with spy questions even if it's clear you want to stop. Vanessa will eventually catch on--Just sort of guide her in the right direction. She's trying. Really. Physical Appearance Vanessa is tall and lean, with a petite stature. Her hair, as well as her fox ears and tail, is bright orange (with the tail being tipped in a lighter, creamish hue). Her normal clothing consists of a long-sleeved dress shirt with yellow cufflinks (not her buzzsaw cufflinks, sadly), the sleeves and breast being white and the rest black. Her skirt is also black. Her socks are very high, white and tipped black, and her shoes are black with white laces. Relationships Family Vanessa idolizes her father, often copying his mannerisms for fun. She wishes more people knew about all the goodness and stuff he stands for, but hey, that's the way of the spy--Remain unknown. She treats the other members of the spy agency--Monkey Penny, Dr. Quack and the like--As family as well, and idolizes them as much as her father. Friends She's roomed with Harold the Heir. She likes Harold, thinking of him like a best friend, even if he doesn't say much. Takashi interests her, since he displays the appearance of a foe she must stop, yet doesn't act like one. Highly strange! She follows him around, interrogating him and generally, well, spying. Sofia Flamenco likes snatching and playing with her stuff, so as she tries to get it back, she ends up being amused. Darn Sofia. Some weird psychology trick she's employing...But Sofia can't be that smart...Could she? It should be noted that other spy-themed students are often treated with intrigue from Vanessa. But she's extremely self-assured that she's the best, ''bar none. Pet Why would she own an animal? That'd be weird. Romance Vanessa is asexual and aromantic; ergo, romance isn't even crossing her mind. All the better, she says. That way, no femme fatal (or male equivalent) can distract her. Gallery Soul Bossa Nova.png|But does she know the foxtrot? Different Interpretations.jpg|An alternate costume for Vanessa (far left), by Jasmine231. Trivia *Oh boy. Spy refrence time. The name 'Vanessa' comes from Vanessa Kensington, Austin Powers's first female assistant. Her middle initial, 'Q', is from the James Bond character of the same, well, initial. And her lucky number, '99', is the same number as the main female spy from ''Get Smart. ''Buzzsaw cufflinks were featured in ''Darkwing Duck, but that's not really a spy thing, so... *Harold is a mute, and Vanessa talks a lot. I love these rooming pairs. *Vanessa is probably the most obtuse of Lissa's characters here, and that's saying a lot. Though she's not the oldest (being Harold's home game). *Thanks to Japan, air-conditioned shoes are a real thing. Thanks, Japan! *She has a personal stimboard, which Lissa made for her, if you're into that sort of thing. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Protagonist Category:Humongous Entertainment Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps